Recruiting Centre
Here you can find troop recruitment pages ordered by timezone and locality! If you've made a wiki page for your troop - please provide a link to it based on what you believe best reflects the majority of your troop members, or troop admins. If you haven't made a troop page - what's stopping you? (please use our troop template found here) Singapore Time Zone (UTC+08:00) Golden Dragon Clan SG - Singapore Team Krazies - As long as you're and active player, you're welcome to join us. No restrictions on level or power rating :) TITAN KILLERS - be active. 50k pr. Oceania (+13 to +07 UTC) The Round Table - Tasmania, Australia Friend Zoned - Active, friendly players who speak English :) Drunk Koalas - At least 100k PR or dedicated player. We are very active and friendly ;) Asia (+12 to +05 UTC) PARTYANIMALS. - Bangkok, Thailand '-PLUG IN-' requirements: power raiting of at least 85; active player Africa (+04 to 00 UTC) Sibelius Pi: Looking for troops who are active in the game and participate in events and raids. Europe (+04 to 00 UTC) Zodiacs are looking for active players who will join events and raids contact GoddessEir or SeniorGustavo troupe française qui recrute ! avec site internet contacter 30wan333 in-game Recrutement ouvert Conditions : - Level 25 minimum - minimum 8000 dégats à la minute et un minimum de 10 000 points de vie - Esprit d'équipe - Evénement prioritaire - Un minimum de présence pour pouvoir entammer les raids en difficile Le but : Progresser tous ensemble, dans la bonne humeur. Contact : Alenifr en jeu ou https://www.facebook.com/groups/696665803686165/ Golden Foxes: must be active, no minimum. Participate in raids! Crest of Fire & Blood: 60k powern rating or more. Active at raids and events. English speaking. North America (00 to -10 UTC) Wyndhorn - The'' premier'' troop in North America. No requirements to join. Join to have fun guys! seriously this is a game to play with friends, so what are you waiting for? Really! Join :D We are an active community of players and want to have as much fun as possible. We actively do raids and help out newbies. So just come in and have a good time. 4gotten campers...2: A troop solely for the purpose of doing High Tides raids and getting Freezaur pieces! Lunchabuddies:we just want people that will participate and we will make them admins! You can have your troop join ours if you want. We dont care where your from, message us....we're cool. (we also have girls in our troop lol) Trippy Mon-Stars: JUst started up guys but the members we have currently really get after it in terms of raids and hope that you'll have that same drive if you join us. Kittens Anonymous : New guild looking for friendly people . People that help guild get spots in leadership and even admin privileges so come and join us ' South America (-02 to -06 UTC) '''EspermatoSoldiers '- Es un clan con poca historia pero abierto a todo el mundo, especialmente de Chile. Los primeros miembros son de ''La Familia''. El fundador es ''20 (Nick: soydelxodo). El 16/10/2015 se unió su jugador mas prometedor: '''''Nicolero215 - Jugador de High ELO ''en League of Legends y Counter Strike: Global Offensive. '' Global Community (All universal timezones!) Golden Foxes: must be active, no minimum. Participate in raids! The Butt: recruiting active people, PR > 100 to join ⚡️Reapers ⚡️: recruiting anyone, no minimum yet, just join in on raids and events (Lightnining bolts and space needed to search) Category:Battle Camp